Romana (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male Version *"___, as usual, you are just goofing around." *"Hi, ___. It is a lovely day, isn't it?" *"Hi, ___. I am glad you came." Female Version *"__? Welcome." *"___, are you okay?" *"Is something wrong, ___?" *"Oh, ___. Thanks for coming." 'Chat' Male Version *"On beautiful days like today, I try to go for a walk." *"I have always hated going to the doctor. Lumina begged me with tears in her eyes to go to the doctor for a physical. Hmmpf!" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Don't make fun of me." *'When shown your dog/cat: '"Wow. It is so cute. I want to take it home." *'If you are married to Lumina:' "Is Lumina doing all right at home? She can't do housework, so I am worried about her. But I can't do it either." You enter her room: *'Low affection:' "You shouldn't enter a room of a lady without permission." *'High affection:' "Having a young gentleman come to visit is just so exciting... just kidding." At the mansion: '"This piano was passed down through many generations. Grandma used to play for me." Female Version *"Oh, ___. The weather's lovely today, isn't it?" *"I go out for walks as much as I can when the weather's nice." *"Hi, ____. Isn't this garden beautiful? I'm very proud of it. Sebastian's always minding the garden for me. He's doing a fine job, isn't he?" *"I've never liked doctors. I'm only getting examined because Lumina cried and begged me too. Mumble, mumble.." *"It's wonderful how a girl like you is running a ranch by herself." *'When shown the Blue Feather: "Ho ho ho! Don't mock me." *'When shown your cat/dog:' "Why, how cute. I almost want to keep it here." At the mansion: *"It's not much, but please make yourself at home." *"This piano's been passed down for generations. My grandma often played it." 'Gifts' Male Version *'Loved:' "Oh! This is my favorite. Thank you." *'Liked:' "This is a real weakness of mine. Thank you." *'Disliked:' "I just think these are... awful! I will give it to Sebastian." *'Hated:' "Are you insulting me? Sebastian can deal with it!" *'When given accessories:' "Yeah. This is good stuff. Is this for me? Thank you." *'When given jewelry:' "Oh, that is beautiful. I could have as many of these as I can fit in my room." *'When given perfume:' "What a great smell! It must be expensive. I am going to try it on now." *'Birthday Gift:' "Is this a birthday present? Wow. You are very thoughtful. Thank you so much." Female Version *'Loved:' "Why, this is my favorite. Thank you." *'Liked:' "I'm just mad about these. Thank you." *'Neutral:' "Thank you." *'Disliked:' "This is... most unpleasant! I'll let Sebastian have it." *'Hated:' "Is this some kind of insult? I'll have Sebastian deal with it!" *'Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? Oh, how thoughtful! Thank you very much." *'When given jewelery:' "Oh, how lovely. You can't have too many of these." *'When given accessories:' "Oh, isn't that nice? I can have it? Thank you." *'When given perfume: '"That smells nice! It's a luxury item, isn't it? I'll try it right away." 'Festivals' 'New Years Day: ' *(male version): "Rice cake is something you don't get to eat very often. If you always eat rice cake, then it loses it's importance." *(male version): "That's why on days like today eating it is so special." *(female version): "Rice Cakes are something you don't eat everyday, right?" *(female version): "They're not special anymore if you eat them every day. You have to eat a lot of them on a day like today." Category:DS Quotes